Redemption of the Fallen
by Shadow of the End
Summary: It's hard to beat the legions of Hell alone. Good thing she isn't. OCxAlicia, slight OOC; M for violence, language, adult situations and innuendo.


**Redemption of the Fallen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BulletWitch or any crossover material I may or may not choose to include in this Fic.

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Ally**

**2007:** Magnitude 8.70 Earthquake Strikes US West Coast.

Dead: Over 44,000

**2008:** Global Warfare. A New Middle East War.

Dead: Over 600,000

**2009:** Homicidal Virus Ravages The World.

Dead: Over 320,000,000

**2010:** Aberrant Climates. 3/4 of Nations starve.

Dead: Over 800,000,000

**2011: **Legions of Horror. The Worldwide Massacre Begins.

Dead: Uncountable

**2012:** Nations Dead.

**2013:** Humanity's Dusk

Is Coming... Final Entry Dated 01/13/2013

...

Entry Added. Dated 07/04/2013

Wrong. It's Already Here...

Power Terminated...

Three men and a woman, each in varying states of starvation, fled for their lives from the grotesque forms of the three Geist soldiers at the end of the street. One of the men tripped and stumbled, causing the man next to him to grab him and pull him up, without breaking a step. However, when the elderly man tripped and collapsed, the other three slowed and looked over their shoulders as if contemplating whether or not to help him, then turned back around and sped up again, leaving the old man behind.

They didn't get far. The rapid sounds of three Geists' weapons rang out as the three younger victims shook under the dozens of bullets tearing through their bodies before collapsing, never to rise again. The Geist leader laughed brutally.

"Too bad, old man. It's game over. Hey, guys, I think I'll take the girl's skin. Tear each other apart for the other two." He said, pointing his gun at the elderly man's head.

"P-P-Please..." the old man begged, getting to his knees and clasping his hands. "Please... Before... Before you kill me... Let me say my prayers... Plea-" The Geist leader pulled the trigger, unloading the remainder of his clip into the old man. He spat out the cigar he was smoking and reloaded his gun before leaning down and leering at the man's corpse.

"Prayers?" He sneered. "You shoulda done that before." A raven cawed from the roof of a house nearby, causing the Geist leader to whip around, pointing his assault rifle at it. "Dammit," he sighed, frustrated. "Just a damn raven." He turned back around and went to kneel down to start skinning the woman, when the sound of high heels hitting the rooftop caused him to whirl around again, this time letting loose with a burst of gunfire. Feathers flew- but their attention was now on the black-haired, emerald-eyed, pale-skinned young woman standing before them in the middle of the street. She wore all black- black knee-length boots. Black sleeveless shirt. Black arm covers. A black miniskirt. The Geists stared, marveling at her for a moment before grinning perversely.

"She's got nice skin," The skinniest Geist remarked.

"Yeah, way better than a raven," The muscular one agreed. This was all said as they moved to surround her, forming a triangle with her in the middle.

As they pointed their guns at her, the leader spoke. "So, you wanna say _your_ prayers?" he asked mockingly. He was so put off by the glare she threw him- so angry, so devoid of fear, of _desperation_, that he nearly missed her reply.

"Witches don't need... _prayers_." She spat venomously at him. There was suddenly a short series of flashes, and the three Geist soldiers fell to the ground in pieces having otherwise not moved an inch. "So, how long are you going to keep following me? What do you want?" The woman asked no-one in particular. "You'll slip up soon. I'll see your face- and when I do, you're not getting away before I get some answers out of you." With that, she strode quickly down the street, killing the dozen or so Geist soldiers in her way. After she finished tending to the wounds of the remaining injured, but living human beings, she examined the glowing yellow barrier of energy blocking the street. "Hmmm... I wonder... Is this because of some new type of Geist? What do you think?" She spoke to nobody in particular, again. From within her mind, a voice spoke to her.

"Hmmm... I've seen this before. Give me a bit of time to remember- it's been a long time, after all. In the meantime, try to find a way around the barrier. I'll remember soon, Alicia," The voice added, sensing her impatience.

Alicia huffed impatiently and turned around. "Fine, but hurry it up, Darkness. I need to get to that Demon. Fast." She suddenly felt the Darkness grow agitated. "What's wrong?"

"Wall. Right side. Now!" It ordered. Alicia threw up her arm, focusing her magic and creating a wall of stone on her right side. However, whatever was coming at her hit the wall so forcefully that the shockwave threw her against the cliff face behind her. "Goddammit, why _now_, of all times, does he decide to attack?" Alicia's inner Demon raged. He continued to rant and rage while Alicia stood and turned to fight her assailant. She was shocked to see a figure in a black, hooded cloak standing there, merely looking at her. Quickly forcing down her shock, she leveled her Gunrod at him.

"So, you're the one who's been following me? It's good to know I've got an admirer." Alicia said levelly. The hood of the cloak moved forward, and Alicia realized that he was nodding.

"I missed you... so much..." He said before vanishing.

"Goddammit, GET THE HELL BACK HERE! I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU YET!" Alicia screamed after him. "Who are you...? That voice... It was so familiar, but why can't I place it?" she whispered to herself.

"Fucking bastard... Alicia, I remember where I've seen this kind of barrier, now," Her Darkness said grumpily. "It's a telepathic barrier. Only those that the caster wishes to pass can get through. However, it's far from perfect. If you kill the caster, the barrier will fail. But be careful- they're usually telekinetically capable, too. Look for a floating Geist with an exposed, oversized brain." With that, Darkness' voice faded as he fell into a furious, brooding silence. Suddenly the barrier vanished, leaving the street clear. When Alicia started cautiously down the street, a throwing knife embedded itself in the concrete at her feet. Attached was a note.

_"Tank at end of street, 10 feet from the corner in the middle of street, on left side. Good Luck, Alli." _Alicia stood and stared at the note in disbelief.

_'Is he trying to kill me, or help me? He'd better make up his mind, or I'll beat out the information I want to know, and then kill him- slowly and painfully.'_ Alicia continued down the street, stopping and getting against the wall on her left side, while watching the other side of the street as she neared the corner. When she reached the end and saw no sign of any enemies on the other side, she slowly poked her head around the corner, quickly pulling it back just before a rocket flew by her where her head had been mere moments before. _'So, he was telling the truth,'_ she thought. She was contemplating her next course of action when her inner Demon spoke again.

"I guess there's no alternative. Use this spell wisely." The Darkness said just before Alicia felt a rush of power, and the knowledge of the new spell granted to her filled her mind. _'This... You're... but... Huh?'_ was all that the Darkness could pick out of her thoughts. He chuckled. "Make no mistake, I do not think you're ready for this power, but, as I said, I see no alternative. If you start flinging it pell-mell and using it when you don't need it, I will take it back and only grant it to you when you do need it. Is that at all unclear?" _'No, Darkness. Thank you.' _The Darkness chuckled again. "Good, Alicia. You're one of the few that I hold in higher regard than myself. Don't do anything to change that." Alicia nodded, sprinting out into the street to line up her target.

She quickly gathered up the power she needed as she intoned, _"Taste Fear As Your Soul Burns Away..."_ As she spoke, the formerly clear sky filled with black clouds, bolts of electricity focusing into the area directly above the Geist tank. _"YOUR JUDGEMENT IS NOW!"_ She screamed as she brought her raised hand down as all the power concentrated above the tank came crashing down on top of it. The 200 thousand volts of electricity overloaded the timing device, causing it to set the currently loaded timed bomb to explode immediately, causing serious damage to the tank's interior as the electricity continued, electrocuting the Geists within the metal shell. Then the electricity reached the gunpowder storage compartment and the missiles simultaneously. Alicia watched as the tank exploded from the inside.

"...Wow..." Alicia said, staring at the destroyed shell of the tank. "That was... satisfying. Too bad I can't use it too often." She thought. She turned inward when she heard the Darkness laughing. "What?"

"You think that was good? Wait until you fry a Gigas with one of those." He sighed. "Ahh, I've never seen anything that could give me so much satisfaction with its death..." Alicia thought about whether she might have seen a Gigas before, but the Darkness interrupted. "No, Alicia, you've never seen a Gigas before. A Gigas is massive- hundreds of times your size, possibly more. You'll likely see one soon." Alicia then noticed that someone was clapping. Alicia whirled around, bringing up her Gunrod and pointing it at the cloaked man standing before her.

"Bravo." He said approvingly. Alicia fired at him. When she stopped, he was gone.

"That bastard had better not show his face again..." She growled.

"Now that's not very nice to say about someone who just helped you twice." Alicia whirled again, but this time, he reappeared standing on... the barrel of her gun? "And haven't you been wondering why you haven't been seeing all that many... for lack of a better term, 'special' Geists? C'mon, Alli, I'm disappointed. I thought you were taught to thank people who helped you, _then _badmouth and/or kill them." Alicia swung her Gunrod again, causing him to hop off. "C'mon, we haven't actually seen each other for five years, and you're already trying to kill me? What happened to 'I love you and always will?' Have you really gotten over me?" Alicia started shooting as she swung. "Oh yeah, didn't you have a few questions for me?" That made Alicia stop. "Ah, so I was right. Well, the answers will come in time. Just be a good girl, alright Alli?" The cloaked man took off down the street, slicing Geists to ribbons and dodging Alicia's bullets.

"Get back here, you asshole! Come back and let me riddle you with holes!" Alicia screamed at him as she chased him down the street. Her answer was a laugh.

"Just like before we died, huh?" he called back. Alicia froze.

"What? No... No way... There's no way he could have... no..."

"Alicia? Alicia, what's wrong? Alicia, wake up! Say something! Tell me what's wrong!" The Darkness said as Alicia's Gunrod dropped to the ground. "Alicia!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alicia gripped her head in pain as her sealed memories tore their way to the surface of her mind.

**A/N:** So, now I've got a Bullet Witch fanfic, too. If it's any good, let me know. If there's something wrong, tell me what, and how I can improve it. No half-assed flames, please!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! L8rz!


End file.
